Despair Days
by ICannotEraseMySins
Summary: Dangan Ronpa/Corpse Party Crossover.Hello, my name is Kensuke Kurosaki. I was called to this school as supposedly the 'Super High School Level Baseball Player." That's my talent. I am a awesome baseball player after all. They called me especially because of that, and now, here I was. The school that was everyone's dream. But…as I stepped into the school…everything went black…
1. Chapter 1 - 'Introduction'

Hope's Peak Academy. The school that supposedly harvests talent, only the best of the best can come to this school.

Hello, my name is Kensuke Kurosaki. I was called to this school as supposedly the 'Super High School Level Baseball Player." That's my talent. I am a awesome baseball player after all. They called me especially because of that, and now, here I was. The school that was everyone's dream.

But...as I stepped into the school...everything went black...

 **PROLOGUE - Part I**

I woke up in a empty classroom, it was dark, I sat up straight and looked around, realizing that the place I was was completely lacking of open windows, they were all sealed with what seemed to be iron. "What is going on...?" I whispered to myself a I looked around. I was just about to enter hope's peak academy when I fainted...now I'm in a dark classroom...? What is going on...?

I looked around once again before getting up, walking to the door, taking a last look over my shoulder before opening it, walking outside and facing with a long hallway. I looked from one end to the other, seeing one more classroom , a turn to the other side, I decided to go check the turn first.

There was another hallway, as I walked across it and yet another turn appeared, this one was short and would go to a door that said entrance. I walked over to it, opened the door, walking in the room.

"You're late!" A voice yelled at me. It was a girl. Shorter than me with curly, grayish brown hair being held by two pink accessories on each side of her head. Mitsuki...!

"Sorry! I-I slept in class!" I stuttered.

"Hmpf...try getting on time from now on, will you?!"

"Seriously..." a boy with pale blonde hair and round glasses besides her whispered. Fukuroi! Were my classmates here too?!

"Well," A short girl with brown hair, with a bit of it being held by a pink accessory on the side of her head like a 'mini-ponytail' started "...since we're all here, we should introduce ourselves...right?" She said that in such a cheerful, squeaky voice. "I'm Mayu Suzumoto! I'm the Super High School Level Costume Designer!"

"Sakutaro Morishige..." A tall boy with raven hair and glasses close to her started "...Super High School Level Actor."

"Ayumi Shinozaki..." a short girl with raven hair, with pig tails falling over her shoulders, a creepy smirk across her face. "...Super High School Level Occult Hunter~"

"Naomi Nakashima..." A girl with short, brown hair and big breasts whispered shyly "...S...Super High School Level Nurse..."

"Seee-ikooo Shi-no-haaaa-ra~" A girl next to her with cinnamon shaped curls on each side of her head sang "Super High School Level Hairstylist!"

"Yoshiki Kishinuma," A blonde with the same uniform as Morishige said "Super High School Level Musician!"

"Uhmm...Satoshi Mochida..." a slightly shorter boy with light brown hair hummed very quietly "I...I'm...don't have a talent of my own...they actually call me the Super High School Level Luck...I'm...only here because of luck..."

"Woah really?! Duuude that's saaad!" Hold on, I recognize that tone of voice...!

"Ryosuke!"

"Ohkawa! Katayama! You guys too...?!" I yelped, turning around to face them with a surprised look, boy, the Super High School Level Luck should have been mine, seriously...!

"Kurosaki? You're here too?!" Ohkawa exclaimed.

"Duuude! That's a relief! Things were gonna be boring without you around!" Ryosuke teased.

"Oi," Morishige suddenly called out "Are you gonna introduce yourselves or are we gonna have to guess...?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Ohkawa stuttered, seeming to have a slight fear of the taller boy. I don't blame him, he looked creepy. "Tomohiro Ohkawa, Super High School Level Gamer!" I was already expecting that title but...then Ryosuke...?

"Ryosuke Katayama...!" He shot the strangest pose! "...I'm the Super High School Level Dating Sim Expert!" Of course.

"Emi Urabe! Super High School Level Cook! Nice to meet you all!"

"Tohko Kirisaki! Super High School Level Collector!"

"Mitsuki Yamamoto! Super High School Level Dietitian! I look forward on getting to know everyone!"

"M...Masato Fukuroi...Super High School Level...w...well..."

"Super High School Level Bookworm!"

"Mitsu-"

"Yuuya Kizami..." Even Kizami?! Woah, holy shit! "...Super Highschool Level ."

"Kai Shimada! Super High School Level Model!" Shimada too, well then, that makes it all of my classmates! But...isn't...Shimada a little weird looking?

"A model...? Hey, I think I've seen you in magazines!" Mochida spoke up, stepping closer "But...you look a little different from those picture in them..."

"Huh?! Oh, photoshop, photo editing, that kind of shit, man!"

"Photo...editing...?"

"Yeah, every model has been using those now! It ain't news!" But...for Shimada to admit that so quickly...

"My life is a lie..." Tomohiro murmured dramatically.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **"** Ahem!" A voice suddenly came from nowhere right after a strange bell had rang. It was really weird, something you'd see coming straight out of a cartoon or something. It was almost surreal. "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3...This is a test of the school's broadcast system!" it seemed to be coming from a TV in the wall, we hadn't noticed it before but it was there. And a weird figure was on it, but we couldn't see it right.

"Aah, to all incoming students! I would like to being the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gym at your earliest convenience. That is all. I'll be waiting."

We all stood silent at that...the voice as I said before was weird, and everyone was just as confused as I was.

"What...was...that...?" Fukuroi mumbled slowly, confused.

"I...I really don't know." Mitsuki mumbled after.

Those two voices were mixed up with so much confusion such as 'should we go' 'is it safe' 'what's with that voice' 'I'm scared' and many other things. But in the end, we had to go. If it was a entrance ceremony, I didn't want to lose it.

"We should probably go!" Mochida spoke out. "If it's a entrance ceremony, then it might be important!"

"Yes but...don't you find it strange?" Nakashima mumbled "...I mean, we're the only ones here, and the stairs to the second floor are locked...it's weird."

"It might be, but Mochida's right." Morishige hummed "It might be important, I'm sure this is all a idiotic prank. This IS a high level school, anyways, they must have more than enough money and time to plan a surprise to new students." he slowly started to walk off "I'm out."

"Shig-nii! Wait for me!" Mayu dashed at full speed out of the room to go after her friend.

"We'll be going too..." Ryosuke and Tomohiro also went out.

"Come on Naomiii~" "S-Seiko!" Shinohara and Nakashima dashed out of the room as well, without saying nothing, followed by Kishinuma, Kizami and Shimada as well.

"Man..." Mochida whispered just that after walking slowly after the rest, together with Urabe and Kirisaki. Leaving only me, Fukuroi and Mitsuki behind in the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

We had nothing to say to each other, and if we had, we were too busy with the tension to worry about it...we slowly moved ourselves off of the room and walked towards the gym. For some reason I had a really, really bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 1 - 'Introduction' II

We slowly pulled ourselves out from the entrance towards the gym, taking deep sighs as we did. It seemed like everyone was just as confused and lost as I was right now, which I didn't know if was bad, good, neutral. I didn't know at all and that got me really frustrated.

When we arrived, it seemed like the others were taking their sweet time to get here, some might have went to the bathroom first. The ones in the gym were Shimada, Suzumoto and Morishige. Morishige with a clearly annoyed and unhappy look on his face. This guy didn't look like he was in a good mood...ever.

After a few more minutes, some more people started to come as well, Ohkawa and Katayama, soon after Kirisaki, Emi and Shinozaki, Yoshiki and Mochida following behind. The rest; Kizami, Nakashima and Shinohara, only arrived a little longer later. It seemed like everybody was here now, sixteen...sixteen students here. But...where was everyone else...? Nakashima had mentioned how no one seemed to be in the hallways nor in the other rooms...strange.

"Hey there! Howdy! Hello! Is this everyone? Good! Then let's get this started!" The same voice from the TV suddenly laughed across the gym and we all turned around to look the direction it came from.

 **Prologue, Part 2**

"Huh...?! A - Is that a teddy bear?!" Ryosuke exclaimed at what we saw. It was a bear, hall white, half black, a red eye on the black part, and it was sitting on where the headmaster was supposed to be at.

"I'm not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" the 'thing' retorted. "Nice to meet you all."

"Wh-whwhwh-?! The teddy bear can talk?!" I heard Suzumoto yelp surprised behind me.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's just a speaker, Mayu." Morishige mumbled in a calm tone.

"I already told you I am **not** a teddy bear!" The thing retorted once again, this time, leaning forward with his arms open. It looked like he wanted a hug, but the angered tone in his voice points that he was trying to look scary.

"IT MOVED! . **MOVED**!" This time it was Shimada who yelled in shock.

"Come on, don't be a pussy, it's probably just a remote control or something." Mitsuki snarled, hitting him on the back of the head.

"O-OW?!"

"Maybe I am! My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it!"

"Is this a joke...?!" This time I growled.

"Well, enough chit-chatting, let's get to the point!"

"Finally." Morishige sighed annoyed once again. _This is a talking, mechanic bear saying it's the school's headmaster, don't look so damn calm!_

"Now then, let us start with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony!" Everyone seemed to be silent and paying attention now. "First let's talk a bit about what your school like here will be like...you guys, with such amazing talent, are the hopes of the world! And to protect such splendid hope from getting dirty and corrupted with the awful people and things outside, you'll all live a communal life together solely withing the confines of this school!"

What...?

"Ah, and regarding the end of this communal life...weeeell, there's none. You guys will stay here until the day you die!"

"What...?!" "Are you joking me?!" "Until we die?!" "You can't be serous!" I heard what seemed to be a revolt exploding behind me, everyone was shocked, confused, in search of answers but none were being given, at all...!

"Oh don't worry, we have enough budget to keep you guy's common needs; bathroom, food, water, shower, sleep in your every day life! So it'll be okay!"

"That's really, really not what concerns me!" Urabe protested.

"What is this?! Some sick joke? I want out!" Tohko protested right after in a even angrier tone.

"Ah...one more thing...you're completely cut off the outside world...no internet, no exit, no windows!"

" _ **That's**_ __why the windows were sealed back there?!" Ryosuke asked.

"Exactly! No matter how much you tell or scream, help ain't comin'! No police, no mommy and daddy, not your big sister, n-o o-n-e~"

" _You've...got... to be kidding_..." Mochida mumbled terrified.

"Having to live here forever...i...is...that's... _that's not okay dude_! _**What the fuck**_?!" Yoshiki groaned in frustration.

"Oh, but you all wanted to come to this school right? And now, before the entrance ceremony even ends, you all already want to leave? I don't understand...teenagers these days." Is he teasing us?! "Oh, but there is a way of getting out...!"

"Huh?" "Really?!" "What is it?!" Everyone seemed excited about it, but...that only lasted until Monokuma started talking again.

"If you want to leave, you have to go through graduation...and to go through graduation...it's pretty, pretty simple, easy peasy, a cat could do it!"

"Just say it!" Shimada growled.

"If you want to get out... _ **Kill somebody**_!"

We all stood frozen, shocked with those words "W...what do you mean kill...?" I stuttered.

"Is that a metaphor? For like...'dying out of laughter' or something...?" Tomohiro asked quietly.

"Nope nope! By killing I mean stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, shooting, poisoning or anything at all that you can think of! If you want to leave...kill somebody. That's it!"

...

I froze.

Kill somebody...

Kill somebody...

My choices are...spend the rest of my life here, never seeing my parents or my family, never seeing sunlight never going back to the real world again...

Or kill somebody...?!

"WHAT?!" I spat out of all sudden, jumping out of my shock.

"I will NOT explain again! You should've paid attention!"

"I know what you said, I paid attention but...why...?! WHY?! Why do we have to kill each other?! Why are we being put in a situation like this?! W-why?!" I growled once again.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Me neither!"

"I would never!"

"I don't see the point in doing it..."

"There should be another way!"

"Silence!" Monokuma suddenly screamed, making all of us shut up "This school grounds are now your new home, you'll be staying here until the day you die, being it by murder, natural cause or whatever! This is how it is! Dislike it? _**KILL SOMEBODY**_!"

"That...that is fucked up..." Kai breathed out in a shaky tone.

"Fuck this shit..." This time only Yoshiki groaned, pushing me and Fukuroi out of the way and walking towards Monokuma, grabbing him by the head.

"AGGRESSION TOWARDS THE HEADMASTER IS FORBIDDEN!" Monokuma yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm ending you!" He growled, using all his strength and throwing Monokuma into the closest wall with all of his strength, breaking him into pieces. "NASA technology my ass...NASA technology wouldn't break so easily."

"Is...is the teddy bear gone now?!" Mayu shivered, coming from behind Morishige.

"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma growled as he dashed at full speed towards Yoshiki, using what seemed to be...portable claws, to scratch three almost perfectly lined scars in his cheek, landing in amazing perfection on top of the same spot he was before getting throw by Monokume.

"Ow!? What the-?! What the fuck?! Why did you do that?!"

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden! It's a rule. Any more breaking of the rules will result in punishment!"

"Huh?! B...but you...! You exploded on the wall!" Kirisaki yelped.

"Are there...more of you around the school...?!" Mochida did as well, taking a small step back from the stuffed animal.

"There are many, many Monokumas around the school, upupu! But I have one more announcement to make...!" Oh god. "You guys must've realized your phones are missing, correct?~"

"Huh?!" I immediately checked my pocket and tried to find my phone, nothing. I checked all pockets, pants, shirt, blazer...it had gone missing...! The same for everyone else it seemed.

"Well! Instead of those old things...you get a new, completely digital, modern mobile device!" He pulled out a few mobile devices out of...well, nowhere. His ass probably. "This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, right? Since, as I said, it's fully digital, we naturally call it 'e-Handbook'. THIS will be absolutely necessary for a healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name, so make sure you have the right one."

Monokuma walked around delivering everyone their own 'e-Handbook' as he explained it. I turned my own and it displayed my name, showing a lot of confusing features to it.

"This is not your everyday school notebook nor your phone! This had many features added to it such as the school map, _localization of your friends_ , school rules, a few other things as well. It is also completely waterproof as well! So splash it,wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! No strength can possible break that thing either! So take good care of it! It costed a lot!" Monokuma suddenly 'glared' at us "I say it a lot, and I'll keep saying it, but any rules being broken won't be forgiven! Well, this brings our ceremony entrance to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!"

And with that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving all of us completely frozen, like ice statues, I don't think any one of us didn't have a shocked expression on out faces...even Morishige and Shimada were completely frozen. Confusion, anger, shock, sadness, fear...it all had mixed up in a weird, bad feeling...a feeling that can only be described with one word.

 _ **Despair.**_


	3. Chap 2 -'Welcome to Despair Academy'

veryone calm down." Kizami suddenly spoke up.

"We...we've got to stay calm and...a-analyze our options...!" Shinozaki mumbled, she had obvious fear in her eyes, but she was acting as calm as she could.

"Our options...kill or be killed...those are our options!" Ohkawa growled, I had never seen him so amazingly terrified like this before.

"T...Tomohiro..! Get a hold-" Ryosuke tried to speak, but got interrupted by his friend.

"No...! I'm not getting a hold of myself! W...we have to live here ...forever...?! Or kill somebody?! W-what the fuck is this?! I don't wanna die!"

"C...come on...! It's...it's not like someone here is ACTUALLY gonna try to kill someone right...?!" Shimada stuttered, even him seemed shocked and scared about this whole situation.

"How do you know...?" Morishige mumbled, glaring at him.

"Well I mean- we're...I don't think anyone here actually has courage to...kill somebody, right?"

"Again, how do you know?"

"H-huh...?"

"You may think you know your classmates...when you really don't...and that will backstab you someday. The problem is not weather or not this whole 'killing' story is true...the problem is who here is gonna be the first one to believe it."

...

We all started to look around, one eye meeting the other eye, everyone looked at each other, all stares held a certain insecurity on their eyes. My classmates are good people, they wouldn't kill anyone! They wouldn't kill each other!

But...

How do I know...?

 **Prologue END**

...

 **Chapter 1; 'Welcome to Despair Academy!' DAILY LIFE Part I**

"Are you all just gonna stand there and glance at each other until tomorrow...?!"

Her brute words suddenly hit me like a punch in the face and I quickly recovered from my shock.

"Just standing there whining and crying about it isn't gonna fix things up you know!" Mitsuki exclaimed. She was right...we couldn't let fear get to us that quickly. We had to calm down.

"But...what else are we supposed to do...?" Mayu asked.

"Search around for a exit! Obviously!"

"But the bear said there were no exits..." Shinohara said.

"Who cares what the bear said?! You guys weren't thinking of giving up so easily, were you?!" Mitsuki...!

"Mitsuki is right," Fukuroi started "...we need to at least try and find an exit. And perhaps there's not much to worry about...we seem to have everything needed for a living. So as long as no murders occur, it should be okay."

"Oh, this is interesting!" Emi suddenly spoke out, showing us the map in her eHandbook, which was pink colored. "It looks like everyone's got themselves a room! And it's on the same floor as the laundry, the cafeteria and the sauna."

"They got a sauna here?!" Shimada jumped and suddenly checked his map. His Handbook was red. "Does everyone's Handbook got it's own color too? Dude, that's cool!"

Nakashima took out her own eHandbook, which was orange. "Perhaps...our living here won't be as bad...as we initially thought...I mean, as long as no one kills anybody, we should be fine."

"But still...to never see our families again..." Mochida whispered out quietly.

"Here's what we do, then!" Mitsuki started again in a enthusiastic tone "We live here normally until we find an exit!"

"And also the one behind this..." Fukuroi ended.

"Yeah! Let's find who the fuck locked us in here and beat the shit outta' 'em!" Kai yelled out.

Kirisaki sighed "Is violence **really** necessary...?"

"However, we should make our own rules." Fukuroi stated.

Yamamoto tilted her head in confusion at the statement. "Our own rules...?"

"Yes, other than the rules Monokuma created, that should be followed, we might as well make our own rules...rules that might help prevent murders. Just in case."

"That does sound like a good idea." Morishige mumbled as he fixed his glasses carefully.

"Well, first of all, anyone noticed the showers in the bathrooms stop working at 10pm, right?" Masato mumbled as he showed us the rules in his eHandbook. "Well, how about this; no one is allowed to get out of their dormitories after said time."

"Eh?! That's bullshit!" Yoshiki protested.

"But it'll be safer, Kishinuma..." Shinozaki pointed, pouting at him.

"One more thing; don't walk alone, especially at night." Morishige suddenly spoke out ", and with someone of trust as well." To that, Shimada seemed to suddenly narrow his eyes and start to look around. He wasn't a very social person back at our school, in fact, he was rather rude with pretty much everybody, so it was only natural for him to look troubled.

"That sounds fair." Nakashima whispered.

"How about we meet at the cafeteria every morning?" Shinohara suggested "That way, we can make sure everyone is safe and discuss progress whenever we have any!"

"That's a good idea, Seiko!"

"Then it's decided. No going out after 10pm, no walking alone, and meet at the cafeteria every morning, got it!" Ayumi smiled.

"Well, the day's barely started...should we look around the school, and then meet at the cafeteria again?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm okay with it. I can go with Mitsuki and Kensuke." Fukuroi changed his gaze to me and Mitsuki as he said that.

"H-huh? W...well okay...!" I stuttered as I followed behind the two who quickly walked out of the room, followed by everyone else, Satoshi went with Yoshiki, Suzumoto went with Shinozaki instead of Morishige strangely, Naomi with Shinohara, Ohkawa went with Katayama and Shimada ran after the two of them, probably didn't want to be alone. Tohko and Emi were gonna go together, but Tohko insisted in taking Kizami along. I don't know where Morishige went.

We went to investigate around the classrooms in the end of the hallway, we looked the room all over and still didn't find much of use. There were weird drawings on the walls, but...they didn't seem so important at the moment.

After a failure at trying to find something useful...we quickly went back to the cafeteria, meeting with Morishige along the way. Although we asked him where he went, he told us nothing.

"Alright, that makes it everyone!" Emi spoke out as we entered the room. And as we did, we just slowly took a seat in a huge table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Very well then...what did you guys find...?" Mitsuki asked everybody in the table.

"Me and Shinozaki went to investigate the dorm rooms..." Mayu started, raising her hand. "They have one bed, a few drawers a bathroom and a table for two people...the drawers contain cleaning material and sewing material, at least in our room..."

"Apparently," Shinozaki continued "The rooms are completely soundproof, and girls bathrooms have lockers in them..."

"Hmpf...so boy's bathrooms don't...my room had tools in it instead of sewing material...there were also plenty of knives in the kitchen, if we leave stuff like that just hanging around I wouldn't be surprised if a murder happened." Morishige huffed, sending a shiver down my spine.

"By the way...Katayama...?" Fukuroi's attention immediately changed to them.

" Ah...we came to check here in the cafeteria...there's plenty of food and supplies for all of us in there...and it gets re-loaded everyday...anyways..." He answered.

"By the way," Nakashima begun "...we found a infirmary, but...it didn't seem like it was open after all..." She whispered.

"We also found a music room...and the laundry...~" Suzumoto cheered, looking at Shinozaki.

"Me, Mitsuki and Kensuke found nothing on the classrooms...other than some weird drawings..."

"Me, Yuuya and Tohko found the 'sauna' and the pool."

"Me and Satoshi couldn't find anything..." Yoshiki groaned, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Well...I found this." Morishige started and showed us a...

... **Interesting** picture...


	4. Chap 2 -'Welcome to Despair Academy' II

veryonorishige showed us a rather

...interesting picture...

"H-huh?! What is that?" Tohko yelped surprised.

The picture was a picture of Kirisaki, Shinozaki and Suzumoto together in the same class, with the regular Hope's Peak Academy uniform.

"Ehh?! I don't remember taking this picture!" The green-haired girl argued, glaring at Morishige "Are you joking with me?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Morishige spat, growling "I don't know what this is...I foudn it wile roaming around the school..."

"Who did you go with anyways, Shige-nii?" Mayu muttered, tilting her head.

"It...doesn't matter right now..." he mumbled "...if anyone has any ideas, they can tell me, this picture will stay with me until we've figured out what it is..."

"Huh?! Why YOU?!" Kishinuma yelled from across the room.

"Because I found it."

"Anyways...I think we all should tell the color of our eHandBooks, no?" Seiko mumbled.

Shimada glared at her"Huh?! Why's that?!"

"Just in c...ase..." She muttered, we all immediately guessed what she meant and started to tell the colors of our student IDs, mine was purple, Mitsuki's was pale green and Fukuroi's was a pale brown color. Ohkawa's was dark brown, Katayama's was yellowish green, Shimada's was red, Tohko's was green, Emi's was gray, Shinohara's was orange, Nakashima's was yellow, Kishinuma's was white, Shinozaki's was blue, Morishige's was black, Suzumoto's was pink and Mochida's was golden.

Morishige huffed, looking at the rest of us "...if we're finished...it's already almost night, so we should get going back to our rooms." He mumbled, slowly walking out ofthe room and leaving everyone in complete confusion.

As soon as Morishige arrived to his room, we also got up, everyone slowly, sloppily walking to their bedrooms.

As I arrived to my bedroom, I looked around, just like the girls told us all back at the cafeteria, it was a bed, a table, a drawer and a bathroom. I sighed quietly, slowly moving myself to lay down on the surprisingly comfortable bed, taking off my shoes and my jacket. I made myself comfortable under the blanket and looked up at the roof with a quiet sigh.

We were not going to kill each other...my friends...would never do that...

I put those words in my mind, slowly, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

A terrific, cartoony voice invaded my ears and I growled loudly, it was Monokuma's voice, he said something about being morning, making my head hurt over his absolutely shitty voice. I groaned, slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes a little before opening them, my vision slightly blurry for some time before it finally settled itself down, I got up, place my feet on the floor and put my shoes and jacket on, slowly walking out of my room and meeting with Ohkawa while at it.

"Mornin' Ohkawa!" I chanted, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, but I didn't get a answer even after a long while waiting. The brunet was looking down with a sad expression, it was pitiful to look at. I tilted my head and poked his shoulder "...Ohkawa...?" I called again, his eyes moved to look at me but I still got no answer as they quickly moved back to the floor.

"He's been actin' like that all mornin'" A voice came from behind me and turned to look, seeing Shimada with a clearly annoyed tone to it, he had been leaning against the wall even before I left my room. "Honestly, do ya' really think we are gunna' be forced to just kill each other?! It's probably just a prank! Man up!" Ohkawa, unlike usual, didn't say anything, in fact, I seemed to have had more of a reaction than him.

"Seriously...what are you doing here Shimada?!" I spat.

"Glasses told me to come here and call you guys, almost everybody is at the cafeteria, except Katay-" he got cut off by the sound of a opening door. Katayama sloppily walked out of his room, seeming very, very tired.

"Five more minutes...I just needed five more minutes but that crappy bear pushed me out of the bed..." the blonde whined loudly, walking over to us, noticing Ohkawa and poking his shoulder just like I did "Hey, bro? You alright?"

Ohkawa looked at him and looked back down, just like before, before whispering out "I'm fine we should get going, though..." with that, the small brunet boy slowly walked out of the room. The three of us watched, and slowly followed after him, as I looked at Katayama, I noticed...he was...pretty nervous...

The three of us arrived at the cafeteria, and the first thing that happened...a shoe flew straight into my and Katayama's face, a loud, female voice yelling at both of us "You're both late, and you again, Kurosaki!" It was Mitsuki.

While Katayama hit the wall, I fell down on my butt, rubbing my cheek and groaning, Mitsuki coming over to grab her shoes again to put them on "Good morning to you too...Mitsuki..." I muttered, slowly standing up and looking around, noticing that some people had food in their plates already "Couldn't even wait for us...?"

"Nope!" I heard Shinohara cheer, raising her still caramel covered fork on the air.

I sighed and slowly moved myself to sit next to Masato and Mitsuki, I slowly looked around and smiled, for some reason I was relieved...maybe because everyone was there...nobody had...

...

No. I need to stop thinking like that, no one is gonna kill anyone. I know they won't...

...

As time passed and I finished my food, we all decided to go our own ways around the school, I don't know where the others went, but I followed after Fukuroi and Yamamoto for a while, I had no idea of what to do, there weren't too many rooms nor too many interesting things around to do, and the staircase to the second floor was locked, we went and checked, only to see Shimada kicking down and almost destroying the gates. However, he eventually gave up, cussing at it like it was some kind of living thing in pure frustration, sitting down and panting. The idiot wasted all of his energy trying to break it down... We all sighed and simply ignored.

It was like that through the whole day until it was about to end, I quickly ran back to my room to take a shower and sighed as I heard the Monokuma nightly announcement, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of my room now...I groaned, once again going to sleep.

...


	5. Chap 2 -'Welcome to Despair Academy'III

The same boring routine repeated itself today as well. I got up, walked to the cafeteria and looked around, everyone was reunited, and Ryosuke was still trying to cheer Ohkawa up, he seemed to not be making any progress at that though. A lot of people had dead looks on their faces, even Shimada, who was leaning against the wall in the corner seemed to have life drained from his face.

It was just...so dead and sad. Everyone seemed so blank...and soon, I found myself in the same blankness and dead feeling for a couple minutes before...

"Oh cooome ooon! You're all way too dead!" I looked around until I found the source to the voice that suddenly called, Shinohara. "You guys need to cheer up a little bit! We absolutely can't lose _**hope**_!"

...

...hope...!

"Hey, here's the thing...there's a sauna in here...correct...?" She asked.

"Yes...there is one in the back if I'm not mistaken..." Mochida muttered, watching in surprise as Shinohara suddenly climbed the table, standing on top of it and starting to talk once again.

"Here's what we do then! Let's go to the sauna!"

"Huh...?" "What...?" "Why...?"

"Because, because, becaaaause! You guys are way too dead! A little handing out there should be alright, if it's to lift up you guy's moods, right?~"

Everyone just looked at her, half confused, half weirded out. She just stood there waiting for a an answer, her smile never leaving her face, changing much less.

"But...won't we have to go...naked...?"

"We can just wear swimsuits...! It should be fine!"

"I find that a good idea!" I heard Katayama yell from across the room, shaking Ohkawa who was trying to eat his food "Right, Ohkawa?" ...he's trying really hard to cheer up his saddened friend, isn't he...?

"I think so too...I mean, we're all a little too down because of all of this but...it's not so bad...we need to cheer up, right, Shine-nii?" Mayu asked her taller friend and he simply nodded after some time of staring.

"Not a bad idea...really..." I whispered, smiling at my friends as Shinohara jumped off the table into the ground "Alright, whoever wants to go, it's at 2pm! Let's all have fun together..." Shinohara quickly ran off after that, Nakashima followed right after I looked at Ohkawa, who, for the first time today spoke something.

"Shinohara's...right...as long as we all get along...murders...won't happen...friends...don't kill friends...so it...it'll be okay..." he finished his sentence and I saw a small smile spread across his face, that was enough to absolutely make my and Katayama's day.

I looked over at Mitsuki and Fukuroi, tilting my head at them "Are you two gonna come?"

Fukuroi's gaze switched from Mitsuki to me "Are you?"

"Why not? We do need to cheer up a little!"

"I know I'm coming! You should too Fukuroi...!" Mitsuki cheered, punching his arm 'gently'. And by gently I mean really, really hard.

"Ahck!? I...I don't look good in a swimsuit!"

"Neither does Kurosaki, and he's coming!"

"H-hey!" I whined, but, deep inside it was actually kind of nice...finally seeing my friends actually acting like friends again...it was comforting really. We laughed a little until Fukuroi finally agreed, and we finished our food.

...

2pm arrived and I slowly moved myself out of my bedroom, slowly walking over to the sauna, most people were already there and Seiko was shamelessly hugging Naomi. It didn't take long until everyone else arrived, with the few exceptions being Morishige, Kizami, Shimada and Shinozaki.

"Ah, how unfortunate, how unfortunate, it seems like you won't be able to see Shinozaki in a swimsuit today, huh, Kishinuma?~" Seiko teased.

"Wh-what?! No...t..that's...!"

"Ehem-!" I heard a weird voice right behind...oh no. "Excuse me...but boys and girls can't go on the sauna together!" it was Monokuma, and he looked as angry as ever.

"Huh...?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You heard it! Boys and girls at no cost can go together in the sauna!"

"S...seriously...? Can't you cut that rule for today...?" Ohkawa mumbled, seeming to have returned to his sad mood now.

"Y'all want to see each other naked!" Monokuma growled even louder.

"We brought swimsuits!" Mitsuki huffed loudly, stomping her foot on the ground as she showed her own swimsuit.

"...how do I know you won't take them off?"

"..." Seiko stayed silent and just watched "...hey...I have an idea...if anyone takes off their swimsuit, we'll kick them out, alright?" She hummed, leaning down to talk to Monokuma.

"Hmm...in that case...I guess I'll let it slide..." the bear seemed to have returned to it's usual calm state once again. "Ohooho, it's not like I care weather or not you want to see each other get all dirty and naughty with each other, upupu~" with that, he finally left us alone.

"God, that thing's annoying." Kishinuma huffed.

"Well...anyways...we go change now, right...?"

We nodded and each one went to the changing room, the girls separated from the boys.

"Hey, Ku-ro-sa-ki...~" I heard Ohkawa whisper to me.

"Huh...? What is it...?"

"Admit it...you wanted to sneak into the girl's changing room, didn't you...?"

"EH-?!"

"Perhaps...take off the swimsuit part off it...?"

"I won't lie...kind-" I felt Fukuroi slap the back of my head.

"You three...hurry up and get changed already!"

"Alright, alright!"

...

...

We finally finished out hanging out at the sauna, and the day was about to end. We all had a lot of fun, although we got a little hot and sweaty at the end, it was overall okay, I think everyone had a good time regardless of everything. We were just coming out of the changing rooms, still talking to each other, it must've been around 5pm when we finally left. But then, we heard one of the TVs in the room start to beep, Monokuma was about to make another of his announcements.

"Ehem! Attention students within Hope's Peak Academy! Your headmaster Monokuma asks of you to meet at the music room right now!"

As usual, we all felt a bit uneasy to that, Shinohara's voice shooting right through our ears "Come on! No need to feel down already, let's just go see what it is and go back to our usual cheer!" She hummed happily, dragging Naomi with her to the music room, as I quickly ran after, leaving my classmates behind.

As we arrived, we noticed that...Monokuma wasn't there...the only thing out of usual in the room was a box, and as I peeked in, it was filled with DVDs, each one with one name, and I found one with mine, I slowly took it as the rest of my classmates arrived in the room as well.

I walked towards one of the Televisions in the room, and put the DVD with my name on it on, feeling the presence of some of my classmates behind me, curious.

As the video started to play, it showed a picture of my mother and father, standing besides each other and smiling at me.

"Hello, Kensuke!" my mom cheered and waved to the camera "...it's great to have you joined such a good, famous school like Hope's Peak Academy! I'm so proud! And so is your dad!"

"Watch out for your grades son, make sure to show them all of your talent!" My dad cheered, both of them finishing with an 'I love you', I heard the girls 'aaw' in the background as I just stared at the video for a few more moments, the image starting to twitch and fail as other gathered around me as well now. The final image was a picture of the living room in which they were on before, completely destroyed as blood dripped from the walls in a sickening movie scenario. The screen went darker and the words 'Want to find out what happened to Kensuke Kurosaki's family...?' appeared in a white color, before it went completely dark and the words 'Kill somebody!' finally appeared in red, the video ended, and the DVD went off.

I stood frozen at the video, and so did others before they quickly got up to check their own videos, each one getting one TV. I couldn't...believe it...I don't want to believe it...

 _ **...What happened to my family?!**_


	6. Chap 2 -'Welcome to Despair Academy' IV

...

" **What happened...what happened to my family**?!" I suddenly yelled out, loud enough so everyone could hear it, though their heads didn't turn away from the shiny TV screens for one second as they watched their own videos.

Panic spread around the room as everyone finished their videos- which by the looks of it, didn't seem to have been any different from his own- and loud screams of shock, worry and _despair_ filled the room almost completely.

"N…no way…!" "This can't be happening!" "Who would do this"s echoed across the room, but for Kurosaki, those echoes were nothing but murmurs, muffled by a imaginary force camp that wrapped around his whole body, and stopped him from moving or talking…what was going on…?

"Oi! All of you!" such force camp disappeared as he heard Mitsuki's high pitched voice attack his ears, and he looked up to see her on one of the TVs. "…we can't go desperate! Honestly, are you all stupid?! This is obviously some cheap montage they made to made us try and…." Her voice faded away, Kurosaki knew she was just as denying that someone- one of their _**friends**_ , could kill somebody else to escape.

Shinozaki suddenly spoke up "…t…that's right! We….we must…work together! And find a way out, without…without panicking!"

Everyone hesitated for a moment, before nodding in agreement. Kurosaki let out a sigh of relief as everyone seemed to have calmed down after all.

"That's right! That shitty monokuma guy isn't gonna trick us so easily!" Yoshiki yelled out, seeming confident.

"Sayy…" Seiko started with a smug grin on her face, and everyone looked at her curiously "My! Everyone is looking at me! I must be pretty!"

"That's not it, Seiko…but, you usually have some great ideas to lit the moods up…" Naomi hummed to her.

"Ahaha~ That is true, well, there are a few balls and other stuffs in the gym, maybe…we could go ahead and play something?"

Most people sighed softly but agreed anyways…however.

"I'm….not coming…" Ohkawa murmured, and turned around to walk off, Katayama followed right after him. Perhaps, the young boy was still a bit shaken up.

"Me neither, I got better things to do than to fuck around'…!" Shimada growled and walked off as well, followed by Morishige, Yuuya and Emi.

"Emi? You're not coming?" Tohko asked confused.

"Ah, no…sports aren't really my thing…I…I'm not feeling so well either."

…

Later that evening, all those who had agreed to go to the gym showed up in appropriate clothing. No sign of Yuuya, Morishige, Shimada, Urabe, Katayama or Ohkawa…they decided to play volley, which wasn't so hard, and no one was specifically good at. It was a mess, and the whole gym was covered in yelling and sounds of balls hitting the floor, or someone's face...

"Kurosaki! Watch where you throw that!" Fukuroi complained, adjusting his glasses and checking to see if his glasses weren't broken. A bit crooked, but certainly not broken.

The day was actually really fun, despite the horrible images given to them by Monokuma. They had some lunch after it.

"C…crap…!" Yoshiki called all of a sudden "…I gave my EBook to Morishige! Ugh.." he groaned, and stumped off to the dormitories.

"You could have given it to me ya know…" Mochida sighed.

"…Haha, yeah, and let you break it when you fell on your butt back there!? Yeah right!" Mochida turned red as he heard the girls giggle, and watched his friend go to get his Ebook.

"You know…this isn't all that bad…" Kurosaki murmured softly, more to himself, but Fukuroi and Mitsuki heard him as well. "…we've got food, we've got fun, we've got rooms…I still wanna find an exit…but…this isn't all that b-"

He got cut off by a sudden scream echoing across the hallway, quickly, Kurosaki got up, followed by Mochida and Masato, going to check it out.

Upon reaching the hallway of the dormitories, he saw Yoshiki fallen on the floor, completely horrified, seeming to be looking at Katayama's room. The three quickly ran over to him, kneeling down by him and trying to calm him down.

"Oi-! Yoshiki! What happened?!" Mochida asked, and the blond simply lifted his hand up shakily to point at the room.

…

" _ **No….no way…"**_


	7. Chapter 3 - 'Disbelief'

...

On the ground, a few meters away from the door, there laid the corpse of a blond, his eyes narrowed and it's veils red, his throat slit open. Not far from there, leaned against the wall, a bigger red-headed boy, his head fallen back against the wall.

Kurosaki slowly stepped back, falling down on his knees not too far away from Kishinuma, looking at his two classmates with narrowed, shock filled eyes- Ryosuke Katayama and Kai Shimada in disbelief and pure horror. _Someone had died._ _ **Someone had killed.**_

*BING**BONG**DING**DONG*

'Ahem!' The wicked face of Monokuma appeared on the room's monitor 'A body has been discovered! All students gather up at the gym for information and questions!' and it disappeared.

…

….

Kurosaki slowly walked into the gym with the three other students, their faces absolutely pale as the other students talked, saying it might have been just a joke to scare them, or maybe even just a prank they pulled on each other, though that nature suddenly changed as the three walked in.

"Katayama…and Shimada….are dead." Mochida stuttered, seconds before the room filled with shocked gasps of horror, fear, 'no way's and 'you're lying!'s. Kurosaki just looked down, feeling a strong grip on his arms and looking down to see Ohkawa's horrified face. Pity filled him as he noticed the boy was on the verge of crying, his whole body shaking.

"I'm sorry…" the purple haired boy simply mumbled, looking away from the brunet as he gasped, falling to his knees and sobbing loudly.

…

"My, what a shame!" Everyone turned around to find Monokuma just standing there, the same ridiculous smile on his face. "A minute of silence for our dead friends…" he stayed quiet for at least half a second before going back to talking "…minute of silence is over! Now…let's talk about what happens next!"

"Everyone other than Shimada and Katayama are here…" Morishige suddenly spoke up, taking a step forward "…you said if someone killed someone, they'd be able to get out, didn't you?"

"Weeell, I might have let a little bit of the story off." Monokuma 'scratched' behind his 'head'. "…here's how it works, when a body is found by three or more people the body announcement will ring. After a fair amount of time, there'll be a class trial."

"A class trial…?" Shinozaki hummed confused.

"In the class trial, you'll discuss and vote for who you think the culprit was. If you vote correctly, then the culprit ONLY will be executed, and everyone else will survive to keep playing! However, if you vote wrong…then only the culprit will escape and everyone else will be executed! However, there will be a certain amount of time for all of you to find clues. The more you discover, the easier the class trial will be!"

Everyone looked around, eyes filled with confusion and disbelief.

 _Someone had killed someone._

 _ **Chapter 2 – Disbelief**_

"So…what do you think…?" Kurosaki asked Fukuroi as he and Mitsuki stood besides him, both looking shocked, Mitsuki's eyes specifically filled with sorrow. She was never close to Katayama, Shimada much less, but the thought someone was inhuman enough to do something like this was…unbelievable.

"…" Fukuroi stayed quiet before standing up "…according to the 'monokuma file' Monokuma gave us, earlier, the cause of death of Katayama was having his throat slit at unknown time and Shimada got hit in the head twice, with something possibly very large, stabbed in the back as a final blow at supposedly 9:17pm."

"But…what was Shimada doing in Katayama's room?" Mitsuki asked and both turned to look at her, as she pointed at the door, Katayama's name written on it. "…the two weren't close…so…it really doesn't make sense."

Fukuroi checked his Ebook for a second, frowning and looking back up at both of us. "We might need to discuss that with others…right now, we should probably ask the others when they last saw them and…"

"But we ALL saw them right before they left the music room, after seeing…" Kurosaki interrupted, but his voice went quiet, as he became hesitant to continue. "…the tapes…" he finally finished.

"Not everyone." He whispered, and a realization came to Kurosaki's mind.

…

"All knives are there…and there really isn't any poison…" Mitsuki mumbled.

The three decided to separate to look for clues about the case. Mitsuki would have the kitchen and Sauna. Fukuroi got the gym and Kurosaki got the dormitories, as well as asked some people around what they knew.

"The gym was clean, nothing too bad about it." Fukuroi said.

"Nothing was wrong at the dormitories." Kurosaki confirmed. "Morishige and Suzumoto were at the laundry, and that's when they last saw Katayama." Kurosaki informed "…Emi said she went to the laundry, and she found Ohkawa there, as well. And Kizami went to the cafeteria right after we finished playing."

"We don't have a lot of suspects…nor a lot of clues. We're gonna have to pray." Mitsuki whispered, shakily.

..

Kurosaki separated himself from Fukuroi and Mitsuki, sighing quietly. They had gone to comfort Ohkawa and their other classmates, while Kurosaki stayed behind in the room. He looked around, before stepping out, looking down at his feet. How…why did this happen? He thought to himself, whining quietly before noticing something.

"Hm…?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed something, a few drops of semi-dry blood on the ground, not too far from the room. Kurosaki squinted his eyes and quickly went back in the room, checking the corpses one more time. 'There's…not much blood…is there.' He thought to himself, looking around a little more, noticing a few semi-dry blood drops by Katayama's feet, as well.

He walked around, seeing the trash can and narrowing his eyes. There were a few bandages in there, not only that, but they were completely soaked in blood.

Kurosaki then decided to check out the drawers and tables, and even under the bed, finding Katayama's tool box…

"What the-?!" His toolbox had two extra tools, a small hammer with a bit of blood, and a screwdriver, completely soaked in crimson blood, dripping on the toolbox. _The culprit hadn't used a knife_.

*Bing**Bong*Ding*Dong*

'Ahem! Attention students! The time for investigation is over! Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school for the class trial!" Monokuma finally alerted, his face appearing on the monitor and then disappearing. Kurosaki looked at his deceased classmates with sorrow, before frowning "We'll bring the ones who did this to justice…" He mumbled and finally went off to the location. Seeing Mitsuki and Fukuroi and going to join them.

"We have no proof of what happened or of who was it…" Fukuroi lamented.

"Now, I'm sure the others will have some good proof." Mitsuki assured him, but when they finally got through the 'red door', no one seemed very confident, nor lucky, and her confidence quickly faded.

The room had an elevator, and everyone slowly got in, waiting as it went down.

We'll have to find the culprit, and put them to justice… Kurosaki thought as he looked around.

 _One of these people is the culprit…_

… _ **one of these people killed my classmates.**_


	8. Chapter 3 - 'Disbelief' II

"Welcome to the class trial!" Monokuma cheered as everyone walked in the room. The room was nothing too big, except for the circle of seats in the middle of the room with 16 seats in it. Katayama's and Shimada's faces had signs replacing them, with big red 'X's on photos of their faces. "Take a seat in your designed places."

Everyone did as told. Looking at Monokuma who was sitting in a big, fancy chair. "Now, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!" Monokuma started "So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out who 'dunnit' then only they will receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong one…then I'll punish everyone BESIDES the culprit! And the one who deceived everyone else will be able to escape!"

"And…the killer…really is one of us…?" Kirisaki stuttered.

"Of course." Monokuma answered devilishly.

"Can I ask something?" Morishige asked, pointing at the pictures of Katayama and Shimada. "What's up with those?"

"Oooh nothing! But I'd just oh so bad if out friends were left out just because they're dead! But, enough chit chat, that about does it for the preamble! Lets get started! First, a case summary!"

…

"Shimada and Katayama's corpses were found when Kishinuma went off to get his Ebook. And when he screamed, Satoshi and Kurosaki came over to see what it was, and then, there was the body announcement." Shinozaki stated.

"Well…we don't know much more about it…" Suzumoto lamented, looking down "…so…how are we gonna solve this…?"

"We should probably check for what kinds of clues we've got, first." Morishige stated and looked around.

Kurosaki stayed silent, before speaking up "Question…when was the last time you guys saw Katayama…"

"I thought the last time we had seen him was when he left the music room with Ohkawa, right?" Shinohara questioned.

"No." Morishige objected "…me and Mayu were at the laundry, and we both saw Katayama pass by…we went back to the cafeteria right after, and that's when we last him…"

"And Shimada…?"

"I don't think anyone's seen him since he left the music room…" Kirisaki stated, and the others nodded slowly.

"Then our list of suspects is pretty small." Yoshiki mumbled.

"Not really." Morishige objected, and took out a note from his pocket "…I decided to investigate Shimada's room, since so little people even considered going there…and it was a huge mess." Kurosaki felt his heart ache. He hadn't even bothered to go to his classmate's room! "…and I found this on the trash can…" It was a note, there was a signature, but a good part of it was ripped off, leaving only the last letter of their name,'A'. The note said;

'I know it's early and you're probably asleep, still, but I really need to talk to you, please meet me at my room at 9pm.

It's very important.'

"…Then, if someone gave him the note, then the culprit must be the one who sent the letter!" Shinohara decided.

"Yes, I'm sure a lot of people already know." Kizami mumbled, annoyed.

"That would also explain his time of death, there must've been a huge struggle." Suzumoto assumed.

'A struggle…?' Kurosaki thought

"According to the Monokuma file, Shimada and Katayama died at 9;17pm-" Satoshi tried to explain but Kurosaki objected.

"No." He said firmly "…Shimada died at 9;17 pm, Katayama's death hour is stated as 'unknown'."

"Well…it doesn't really change much, though, so, why does it matter…?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"It does matter…" Morishige objected "…depending on what time Katayama was killed, it could change up the whole story." He explained calmly "However…although there is barely any difference at all, if you look closely, Kai's blood seemed very lightly older than Katayama's…"

"Then, Katayama was killed _after_." Ayumi whispered.

"Oi! That's not possible!" Yoshiki suddenly objected "…the murder occurred in Katayama's room…!"

"And…?" Morishige raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't it obvious!? Katayama called Shimada to his room in order to murder him, but they fought, and they both died-" the blond explained, before getting interrupted."

"Ryosuke wouldn't do something like that you blond fucked up dimwit!" Ohkawa suddenly screaming, extreme offense in his voice as well as rage. The tone shut everyone in the room up, since no one there was used to the small boy screaming "…R-Ryosuke…would never do something like that! Not even to Shimada!"

"What are you saying…?!" Yoshiki growled back "…the murder occurred in **his** **room** , and plus, his last name ends with 'A', too!"

"You're wrong, Kishinuma." Kurosaki objected calmly.

"Ha?!"

"I went over to investigate a little more, little before the class trial began…and…there were two things that prove the murder didn't take place in Katayama's room."

"Mind explaining?" Morishige raised an eyebrow.

"Well…first, there were a couple dry drops of blood by the door…" Kurosaki started explaining "…and a couple bloodied bandages as well…not to mention…Katayama had his throat cut open, wouldn't it be more natural to have a lot more blood around him…?"

"Now that you mention it…it was pretty strange.." Satoshi whispered, looking down.

"But…if the murder didn't take place in Katayama's room…then…that means…" Fukuroi stuttered out before Kurosaki finished his sentence.

"…the murder occurred in the culprit's room." Kurosaki finally said. "… and in order to get rid of evidence, he wrapped bandages around the corpses and moved them to Katayama's room…!"

"That's not possible!" Yoshiki objected "…the doors to the dormitories only open with the person's Ebook! How did the culprit get in Katayama's room?!"

"He stole it." Morishige hummed. "…you can only open the doors to a person's dormitory with their Ebook, yes. But nothing, nowhere says you can't steal it."

"Especially considering Katayama was dead…" Kizami hummed.

"…that would also explain the rip on Morishige's note, and why Shimada's room was messed up." Kurosaki mumbled. "…the culprit must've gone into Shimada's room to search for the note and get rid of evidence."

"Then…the culprit is someone with 'A' as the last letter of their name!" Yoshiki finally assumed.

"Indeed…" Morshige whispered, and looked around "…but…before guessing anything, we might need to talk about the murder weapon."

"Will it make a difference…?" Yoshiki groaned.

"Y-yes! It does make a difference!" Kurosaki whispered.

"Why? I mean…the murder weapon was a **knife** , right?" Nakashima whispered.

"Wrong. The murder weapon wasn't a knife, because all of the knives in the kitchen were there, and pretty dry. In fact, they looked untouched." Morishige corrected.

"…the murder weapons….were the tools in the boy's dormitories!" Kurosaki hummed.

"Eh?!" Yoshiki yelped

"H-how do you know that?!" Mochida asked.

"Well, when I was checking Katayama's room…I opened up the drawer, and inside, there were a lightly bloody hammer, probably used to knock Shimada out, and a blood soaked screwdriver, which was probably used to cut Katayama's throat and give the final blow on Shimada's back." Kurosaki explained.

"So…the culprit is a boy, who's name ends in 'A'…?" Suzumoto mumbled.

"Kishinuma, Mochida, Ohkawa, and Yuuya…." Kurosaki grumbled "… _ **it was one of you**_ …!"


	9. Chapter 3 - 'Disbelief' III

"Kishinuma, Mochida, Ohkawa, and Yuuya…." Kurosaki grumbled "… _ **it was one of you**_ …!"

"Huh?!" The three smaller boys gasped, although Kizami stayed quiet.

"But…how are we supposed to know which of them…Satoshi and Kishinuma were at the cafeteria with us…" Nakashima hummed "…and Ohkawa…well…they were best friends…"

Everyone looked at Kizami, trying to find an expression. But they saw nothing.

"Yuuya…you did it…?" Kirisaki stuttered, whining quietly. But Kizami didn't answer.

"Kizami did it…?" He thought for a moment, before looking at Morishige, who spoke up.

"I saw Kizami while walking around earlier, he was nowhere near the dormitories by the time of the murder." Morishige hummed, looking at Ohkawa.

"Eh…? Why are you looking at me…?"

"What's your alibi…?" Morishige groaned.

"…E…eh…? My…my…alibi…?"

"Yes. Where were you at the time of the murder…?"

"Uh…m…my room…? T…then I went to the laundry…wash my clothes…U…Urabe can confirm that! I'm even wearing different clothes." Ohkawa looked at the chubby girl, his eyes scared, and his body shaking _. Ohkawa…?_ "T…tell them! Urabe!"

Urabe looked down "…Ohkawa…you went to the laundry after the murder happened…I don't think you can call that an alibi."

Ohkawa stayed still, his whole body shaking "..w…what…? I…"

"Ohkawa…" Kurosaki whispered. "You're the culprit…?"

"W-why me?!" Ohkawa yelped, whimpering

"T-that's right...!" Kirisaki protested "...he and Katayama were best friends! He has no reason to want to kill him!"

"E..e…exactly…!" Ohkawa stuttered. "I didn't do it! I swear! Ryosuke and I were best friends ever since we were k…kids…! Y…yuuya did it…! He's the murderer! He's the one who killed them!"

"Why would Kizami want Shimada to come to his room…?" Fukuroi whispered.

"You're wrong! You're…You're wrong! Why don't you explain why Ryosuke was killed also, and didn't get a letter! Why don't you explain why?! HUH?!" He screamed.

"C…calm down, Ohkawa…!" Mitsuki tried to calm him down.

"Ohkawa…" Kurosaki whispered before thinking for a moment, then looked at Suzumoto and Morishige "…you said you saw Katayama pass by the laundry…didn't you? And that was the last time you saw him…?"

Both of them nodded.

"Then…Ohkawa…if you want an explanation…let's look back on what happened on this case…shall we…?"

" _This morning...Shimada got a letter from a certain someone, the culprit. He told Shimada to meet him at exactly 9;00pm in his room. However, Shimada arrived late for that meeting," this could be proven by the Monokuma file, which says Shimada was murdered at exactly 9:17pm._

"… _and on the mean time, someone was passing by the laundry and saw him, that someone was Katayama." That could be proven with Suzumoto's and Morishige's testimonies._

"… _as Shimada arrived at the meeting place, he was taken by surprise, he was stabbed on the back by the culprit with one of the tools on the 'tool box' all boys have in their rooms, he didn't want anyone else to hear Shimada's groans of pain, so naturally he hit him on the head twice to black him out." The Mokuma file also mentioned the two wounds on Shimada's head._

" _Katayama's, Shimada's and the culprit's room are close to each other, according to the map, and Katayama, naturally walked into the scene while walking towards his room and tried to stop the culprit, even though his job was already done. In a desperate act of self defense and shock, the culprit turned around and slit Katayama's throat open by accident with the same tool as Shimada. He probably didn't know it was Katayama the one behind him, either."_

" _The culprit moved the bodies to Katayama's room, which was easily accessible when he stole Katayama's eHandbook. The culprit used the bandages of his room to wrap it around the wounds, not to help them- but to prevent the blood from dripping on the floor while he moved the corpses, it would give too much work to clean it later and he might've gotten caught, however, some still dripped anyways, leaving behind a valuable clue to this case." The blood drips on the floor, the culprit probably didn't notice them on his way back to his room._

" _Once he had put the corpses on place on Katayama's room and removing the bandages from their bodies, throwing them on the trash, and hiding the murder weapons, or, should I say, tools, the culprit then went to Shimada's room, and looked around for the letter he sent earlier, ripping out his name. He then went back to his own room, washed himself on the shower and went on to get rid of the blood in his clothes on the laundry. However, someone, Emi, was there, and noticed something was wrong. He went back to his room, cleaned the blood from the floor, and went to sleep, being forced to show up the next morning with different clothing."_

" _And that person was…." I had some kind of sadness in my voice as I looked at my brunet classmate "…you, Ohkawa. It could_ _ **only**_ _have been you_!"

Ohkawa stayed still, his eyes narrowed and his face pale as Kurosaki finished explaining, everyone looked at him, with both pity and curiosity.

"..w…why…"

"Because…your room comes before Katayama's…and his comes before Shimada's…if he were to go to his room, he'd pass by yours first..and walk in on the scene." Kurosaki explained to the scared, pale boy, who seemed like he was about to break into crying.

"Weell…" Monokuma broke in "…if you guys already found the culprit…" what seemed to be a screen appeared on the seats, with everyone's faces. "…you may go ahead and vote.,."

"Youuu guessed it!" Monokuma cheered as he finished reading through the votes "…the culprit to this case…the one who killed Ryosuke Katayama and Kai Shimada is…duh duh duh! _**Tomohiro Ohkawa**_!"

Everyone looked at the paralyzed boy, he was shaking, and quite clearly, he was also crying.

"Ohkawa.." Urabe laid a hand on his shoulder. "…i…it's okay..we know you didn't mean to kill Katayama…it was an accident…"

"…y…yeah…! An accident! S…so it doesn't count as a murder! Right, Monokuma?!" Mitsuki yelped, and Ohkawa looked up, hope filling his eyes.

" u…" Monokuma laughed "…even if Katayama's death was an accident…Shimada's wasn't…" Ohkawa narrowed his eyes as everyone looked back at him. "…you sent a note to Shimada, lured him into your room, and used your tools to kill him. That was no accident. You clearly had the intention to kill him, and leave all of your classmates behind…Katayama's death was only a good way to hide the fact it was you…~"

"T…that's right…! Regardless of weather or not he wanted to kill Katayama, he still killed Shimada! Because he wanted to!" Yoshiki snapped, glaring at the brunet.

"…and he was even willing to let us die…" Urabe hummed, moving away from him.

"N…no…!" Ohkawa protested "…I…I didn't know about the execution thing…! I…I swear…i…if I…if I did…I…I would never have done it…!" He yelled.

"Even so, you still killed Shimada, didn't ya? Which doesn't make you any better!" Monokuma laughed.

"My sister…" The brunet whimpered.

"Eh?" Monokuma tilted his head

"My little sister…what happened to her…? What did you do to my family…?!" He suddenly yelled. "…y…you promised…'want to know what happened to Tomohiro Ohkawa's family? KILL SOMEBODY!'! You promised!"

"Well, you didn't really get away with it sooo…sorry! Can't help ya, kiddo!" Monokuma laughed, a what seemed to be chains from a red door at the very end of the room came in at full speed, grabbing Ohkawa. "Now…I have a especial Execution made especially for the Super Highschool Level Gamer~"

"N..no…! W…wait!" Ohkawa begged as he was dragged away.

"Iiiiiit's punishment time!" Monokuma smirked, hitting a button at his chair.

' _Tomohiro Ohkawa found guilty! Time for execution!'_

Tomohiro was roughly pulled into a dark room, the chains finally letting go of him as he was dropped on the floor, he looked ahead, seeing a glass wall in which his classmates were watching him from. He blinked, getting up and trying to walk towards the window, hearing a loud 'bump' behind him, the ground shaking as the noise echoed across the room. He fell, looking over his shoulder, he saw a huge tetris block, that made a crack on the ground.

"…!" he narrowed his eyes and looked up, to see the ceiling filled with them, one, right above him ready to fall. He pulled himself to his feet and started to run from side to side, more and more tetris blocks falling around, some almost hitting him as he ran towards the glass wall, hitting his hands against the wall, going from one side to the other until he realized…

He was stuck.

Two blocks on either side on him, and one behind him, leaving him without an exit, his classmates stared in shock as the boy desperately hit the wall, screaming, begging for help before his muffled voice was finally shut.

A giant block finally fell down on him, submitting his body to nothing but guts, blood and mashed bones on the floor, with only his lower arm still hanging from the glass wall before finally sliding down to join what was left of what was once their classmate, and was now a pool of crimson colored despair on the ground.

Kurosaki stared in shock as the glass wall was finally removed, as well as the blocks, looking down at his classmate- no, the remains of his classmate. Falling to his knees with a quiet whimper. He heard one of the girls puke on the floor, and the girls of his old class sobbing the background.

"See…?" Monokuma grinned "…this is what happens when you choose freedom, over a long, healthy life! Now…'hopes' of the world, will you be good and—"

"This Is your fault…!" Kurosaki screamed "…i…if you had told us before what happens…w…when you…k…kill someone…this would never have happened! Our classmates would still be alive! Ohkawa wouldn't have had to die like th-" He felt an arching pain on his stomach, Monokuma had clawed him

"…be careful with how you talk to the headmaster, baseball boy. You don't want to end up like that pool over there…do ya?~" Kurosaki looked at Ohkawa's…corpse…one more time.

This…was what their lives would be from now on, wouldn't it…?


End file.
